Monstercat: Instinct
Monstercat: Instinct is one of the two imprints of Canadian music label Monstercat. Contrasting with Monstercat: Uncaged, Instinct primarily focuses on "vibrant", "emotional", and "melodic" music. The label publishes new tracks on a two-per-week basis on Tuesdays and Fridays. Roster Founding 6 * Conro * Didrick * Grabbitz * Rogue * Stephen * Vicetone Instinct Artists * Aaron Richards * Able Heart * Aero Chord * Aiobahn * AMIDY * Anevo * Au5 * Bad Computer * Bishu * Brandyn Burnette * Bret James * CloudNone * Conro * Darren Styles * David Spekter * DESERT STAR * Didrick * Dion Timmer * Direct * Disero * Duumu * Dwilly * Ephixa * Ericka Jane * Feint * FTKS * Gent & Jawns * Grabbitz * Grant * Half an Orange * HALIENE * Heartful * Hush * Hyper Potions * Infected Mushroom * Inukshuk * Inverness * Jay Cosmic * Julian Calor * Just A Gent * Justin OH * Keepsake * Kill Paris * KOVEN * KUURO * Laszlo * Laura Brehm * Lil Hank * Lookas * Luma * LVTHER * Machine Age * Matt Van * Mazare * MEMBA * Memtrix * Midoca * Mr FijiWiji * Murdock * MYLK * MYRNE * The Night * Noisestorm * Nokae * Nonsens * Notaker * Pixel Terror * Protostar * Rameses B * Rogue * Rootkit * RØRY * RUNN * Said The Sky * Savoy * ShockOne * Skyelle * SLUMBERJACK * SLANDER * slushii * SMLE * Snareskin * soupandreas * Stephen * Stephen Walking * Stonebank * Subtact * Sullivan King * Tails * Taska Black * Throttle * Tristam * Trivecta * Vicetone * Vin * WRLD * 7 Minutes Dead Albums under Instinct 2018 * Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1 | June 15, 2018 * Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2 | November 9, 2018 2019 * Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 | May 14, 2019 Instinct Releases :See also: Monstercat Discography Ten most-viewed YouTube uploads # Noisestorm - Crab Rave (Music Video) #* 42,000,000 views # Stephen - Play Me Like A Violin (MrSuicideSheep upload) #* 24,000,000 views # Vicetone - Walk Thru Fire (feat. Meron Ryan) (Lyric Video on WaveMusic) #* 3,900,000 views # Tristam - Questions (MrSuicideSheep upload) #* 3,200,000 views # Half an Orange - Old Friends (feat. Blonde Maze) (Music Video on Ninja) #* 2,300,000 views # Vicetone - Way Back (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) (Lyric Video on Proximity) #* 1,400,000 views # Stephen - Stay (feat. Lindsey Cook) (xKito Music upload) #* 1,200,000 views # Aero Chord - Shadows (feat. Nevve) #* 1,000,000 views # Vicetone - Something Strange (feat. Haley Reinhart) (Music Video on Vicetone) #* 900,000 views # Dion Timmer - Shiawase #* 800,000 views Ten most-played SoundCloud tracks # Noisestorm - Crab Rave #* 1,500,000 plays # Stephen - Play Me Like A Violin #* 1,100,000 plays # Justin OH - Rearview Mirror #* 840,000 plays # Slander - Happy Now #* 650,000 plays # Aero Chord - Shadows (feat. Nevve) #* 620,000 plays # Vicetone - Way Back (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) #* 550,000 plays # Slander & Bret James - Slow Motion #* 465,000 plays # Tristam - Questions #* 461,000 plays # Dion Timmer - Shiawase #* 430,000 plays # Vicetone - Walk Thru Fire (feat. Meron Ryan) #* 400,000 plays Category:Monstercat Discography Category:Monstercat: Instinct